You Found Me
by chasin all those stars xx
Summary: What do you do when your perfect life...gets flipped upside down? You turn to the people you love...the people you need to get through it. So thats what I did...the minute IT happened.
1. Oh Frak!

A/N: its been a VERY long time since I have written a Veronica Mars story! So if it's not good, please don't be mean!!

In this story Veronica is a Kane. She and Lilly are twins and Duncan is a year older than them. Lilly and Veronica are Lianne's daughters and were the product of a one night stand with Jake. When they were born, Lianne dumped them on Jake's step because she did not want them. Celeste and Jake are married still but Celeste does not like Veronica or Lilly. However, she absolutely loves her son Duncan. When the story starts, Logan is just moving to Neptune. Here's some basic info on the "Fab four":

**Veronica:** 17 years old. She has long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She plays soccer and is very serious about it. She is also kind of preppy and shy but she still has her wit.

**Lilly:** 17 years old, with long, blonde hair as well but she has green eyes instead. She is preppy and VERY confident in herself. Her interests consist of boys, partying, and partying with boys.

**Duncan:** 18 years old. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He loves to surf and his style is also preppy/surfer mix. He's quiet and smart. Jake expects him to be apart of the business.

**Logan:** 17.5 years old. He has brownish-blonde, scruffy hair with hazel eyes. He is an awesome surfer and a trouble maker. He's secretly really smart. His style is surfer and a little preppy.

Veronica's POV

"Veronica Kane if you don't get your butt outta bed in the next 3 minutes, I'm picking out your outfit for the rest of the week! We gotta get to school soon, I heard from Shelley who heard from Dick who heard from Madison who heard from John who heard from Duncan that there is gonna be a new kid at school today! We gotta get to him first silly!" Lilly's voice rang through my bedroom.

My walls were a soft shade of lime green with baby blue designs all over the place. I pulled the matching silk covers off of my body before getting out of bed and starting to brush my long hair so I could straighten it.

"God Lilly, I see the Prozac's working," I teased her with a smile as I looked at her through my large mirror in my large room.

"High on life Veronica! What are you gonna wear today? I'm wearing short jean shorts and a revealing top. The usual!" Lilly laughed out.

"I'm thinking jean skirt and my black and blue tank top?" I responded as I put a black headband into my hair, pushing it far enough back so it wasn't in my face.

As I started my make-up, I noticed that Lilly had started using the other side of the mirror to do her make-up as well. We did this frequently…getting ready in the same room, so she usually just kept her stuff in my room. She was always waking me up first. What can I say, I love to sleep in!

"Ooh that's cute! Did you do the world history homework from last night? I conveniently left my book in my locker after school yesterday." She said with a teasing smile.

She's lucky I love her.

"Your copy is already printed and in your bag, different answers from mine and everything. How you would survive without me, I have no clue!" I told her as I finished up my make-up and began getting dressed into my days outfit.

"I wouldn't even survive a day without you! We're soul sisters, what happens to you happens to me. Got it? Now let's get a move on girl, donut is waiting down stairs to drive our pretty selves to school to meet the new kid. I heard he's hot!"

"Maybe it's the twin thing we got going on. And ugh I'm missing breakfast again!"

With that said, we walked down the stairs, I grabbed my soccer bag and then we met Duncan at his car. One would probably ask why the three of us take one car to school when the richest family in Neptune has a total of 8 cars for a 5 person family. Simple—the three of us are very close, and driving to school together is just one way we all get to just talk about anything, just the three of us.

Once we got to school, Duncan left us to go meet up with his sweet and innocent girlfriend Meg Manning. Meg was one of my good friends and was part of our group but, everyone knew it was Lilly, Duncan, Logan, and I that were the smaller group inside the big group. We were known and called as the "Fab Four"…Lilly's name, obviously. Lilly and I continued walking through the doors of the school and to our lockers, which were suitably right next to each others.

"Lills I got soccer after school till 4:30 and donut has other plans so make sure you come pick me up otherwise I won't be doing your history homework," I asked her as I put my books from my bag into my locker and took out my first period books, then shutting my locker.

"Veronica, it's the same thing everyday I know the drill!" Lilly complained.

"Hey beautiful!" A voice called out from behind me.

I spun around to find my one and only boyfriend, Logan Echolls walking towards us wearing that silly grin on his face. When he finally made it to us he captured my lips into a sweet kiss.

"Gosh Logan, you can't call me beautiful in front of Veronica! She might suspect our secret affair," Lilly said jokingly.

"Lill you can beg all you want, but I'm a one-girl man. My ways have been changed since I met Ronnie. Musta been that cute soccer uniform…" Logan said sighing at the end.

"Ruin my entire fun why don't you?!" Lilly sighed.

I smacked his chest playfully before giving him another kiss on the lips. "Okay I gotta jet, Mrs. Ritter wants me to help her with something so I'm gonna head to class early. I'll see you guys later!" I said, giving Logan another kiss before grabbing my bag and walking away.

About halfway to the room my phone started going off, signaling I had a text message. I pulled out my sidekick from my back pocket and read the message.

_I miss you already! See you at lunch._

_By the way…you look beautiful today :)_

_-Logan_

I smirked to myself before starting to respond. Just then I bumped into someone big since they knocked me to the ground. A little ticked off, I looked up at him and didn't recognize his face. _Must be the new kid Lills was talking about._

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I'm trying to find Mrs. Ritter's chemistry class and I'm just…completely lost. I'm Tim. Tim Gallagher. You are?" Tim said, offering me a hand to help me up.

I declined his hand and got myself up on my own. I took in his height…probably around 5"10-5"11. He was kinda cute, but Logan was way better. I started to get a little creeped out because Tim was eyeing my body up and down smirking the whole time. Subconsciously I wrapped my arms around my chest to try and hid my body.

"Uh Veronica. Veronica Kane. And I'm heading to that class know…if you want me to show you or something," I said hesitantly.

"Oh I'd _love_ for you to show me," Tim replied with a wink.

"Uh, it's umm…it's this way." I quickly power walked to class with Tim trailing behind.

Once we got outside the door I remembered that Logan had texted me so I started to respond to him.

"Who's Logan?" I jumped at the sound of the voice and quickly turned around.

Tim was standing dangerously close to me. So close, I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Logan is my boyfriend. Has been for the past year. This is the class so uhh, I guess I'll talk to you later," I rambled out before I tried to step around Tim to get into the classroom. He blocked my way.

"Boyfriend, hmm. Well things can change right?" With that, Tim walked right into the classroom. I debated going to class or skipping.

I knew I had to help Mrs. Ritter though so I went into the classroom and saw Mrs. Ritter sitting at her desk. To get to her desk though, I had to pass by the seat where Tim was sitting at. _Just blow by it Veronica_.

When I walked past it, Tim gave me a small tap on my butt and I quickly turned around to see him give me a quick wink. I just ignored it and continued on to the teacher's desk.

"You needed to see me Mrs. Ritter?" I asked politely.

"Oh yes, thank you very much Veronica. I was wondering if you could help show the new kid around today…maybe let him sit with you at lunch. I'll give you 5 extra credit points on your exam if you do!" She asked, well more like told. _Oh frak. _


	2. Sharing Is Caring

"Umm, ye-yeah. I guess I could do that." I said, defeated as I walked to my seat. Luckily it was on the other side of the room as Tim. _Logan is not going to be happy when I tell him this._

When Lunch rolled around, I was more than happy to see all my friends. I couldn't wait to see Logan, or even Lilly. Anyone besides Tim would do. Seriously, what is with this guy?! He knows I have a boyfriend

I approached the table and gave a slight turn, noticing Tim was still following me.

"V it's about time you got here, what the hell took you so long!" Lilly exclaimed as she embraced me into a tight bear hug. What goes on in her head is beyond me!

"Sorry Lills! I had to show the new kid around. Guys this is Tim Gallagher. Tim this is my twin sister Lilly, my older brother Duncan and his girlfriend Meg, Dick, and my boyfriend Logan." I introduced each of them to Tim.

I noticed though, that when I said Logan's name, Tim stiffened a little. _That's a shocker._

Quick exchanges of 'hello's' and 'what do your parent's do' was asked by all the guys as I sat down on Logan's lap giving him a much needed kiss. I snuggled into his chest and nuzzled my nose in his neck, inhaling his scent. I felt him wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer. This was typical behavior for us, so everyone was used to it. Tim sat in an empty spot directly across from us and was just staring at me the whole time, unless someone spoke to him. I decided that just because this guy was creepy I wasn't going to let it get to me.

"So what did you guys get me for lunch? I hope you got enough for all of us, I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning!" I said grinning as everyone groaned.

"What, I have a big appetite sue me! But seriously, what'd you guys get me? I'm starved!"

"Ronnie where does all that food you eat go? You're too tiny to be able to eat all that food! Is your body hollow or something?" TJ exclaimed.

"I have a fast metabolism…but I'm gonna ask again. What did you get me for lunch!?" I asked pouting this time, and did the head tilt thing that always gets me what I want.

"Chill Veronica, we ordered Chinese food today. I got you sweet & sour chicken, fried rice, and chicken lo mein. Is that enough food to appease your appetite for the day, or should I get more food?" Lilly asked smirking.

"ha ha ha! Make fun of the one that can eat." I fired back sticking my tongue out at her.

"Ok enough of this before you to get into another fight over how much Veronica can eat which will most likely turn into a completely and totally different topic. So who's throwing the party this weekend?" Logan interfered quickly as he intertwined our fingers.

"What, do you guys throw parties every weekend or something? Damn that shit's cool. Back in Arizona we were lucky if there were 3 parties a year!" Tim exclaimed looking excited.

I knew where this was going. _Please don't invite him, please don't invite him!_

Apparently today was not my day because Dick did invite him.

"Wait V, isn't dad and Celeste going to Greece for two weeks? I think they leave Thursday! We can have the party at our house this weekend, right donut?" Lilly squealed in delight.

Duncan simply nodded his head in acknowledgment before going to back to being all gooey-eyes with Meg. Lilly noticed this and rolled her eyes at the couple before turning to me as I started speaking

"Oh my god I totally forgot about that! Yeah they do, they leave early Thursday morning. We can totally have the party at our house this weekend. But we have to make it Saturday night because I have a big soccer game Saturday afternoon. You're coming right Logan?" I said just as the food was delivered to the table.

I grabbed out all my food and dug in immediately.

"Of course I am, I always go to your games. DK and Lills are coming with me too. Did you want me to pick you up after practice today? We can go grab some dinner if you want," Logan replied stealing a piece of my chicken.

"Logan, what is rule number 3? No stealing my food unless I offer it to you!! And actually I can't, Lills is picking me up and then we have to work on our world history project that's due next week. Tomorrow?" I told him as I fed him a piece of my chicken.

"Yeah I'll pick you up from practice at 4:30? Did you just want to chill at your place…watch a few movies?" He asked rubbing my hand.

"Sounds good to me babe. We can watch the South Park movie again!" I squealed in delight.

"Seriously how many times are you going to make me watch? You're torturing me Kane!" Logan replied as I popped another piece of chicken into his mouth.

"As many times as it take to make you like it," I told him simply. "So Lills who'd the boy-toy of the week for you! Or are you deciding to be celibate for a week" I laughed.

"Me? Celibate? The words not even in my dictionary Veronica Kane! And plus, it's only Tuesday, I have like…4 days to find myself a boy. And when you're Lilly Kane…it's easier than you think!" Lilly smirked before eating some more of her lunch.

The rest of lunch was spent just chatting about the upcoming party. Lilly, Meg and I gossiped about the latest news at Neptune High while the boys were talking about surfing and whatever else goes through a boys brain.

Everyone in a while I would catch Tim staring at me. _The boy just won't give up will he? Well I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands then…_

"Is there a reason you're staring at me Tim, or do I have something on my face?" I asked putting on my sweetest sugar-coated smile.

I heard Lilly snort at my reaction, so I'm assuming she saw his creepy stares. And Logan's reaction didn't shock me too much either…he tightened his grip on my waist.

"I uh…I was j-just…well you know," he laughed awkwardly.

_Ah, sweet victory. _

"Nah, can't say I do…how bout you Lills?" I turned to Lilly and she bit her lip to keep her from laughing hysterically, and then shook her head no. "Logan?"

"Well, I do happen to know…but I'm allowed to, I'm assuming, since I'm your boyfriend. And that hasn't changed so I don't see why Timmy here, can't seem to stop staring at you. Why don't you tell us? Sharing is caring at this table Timmy. Right guys?" Logan said staring at Tim like a dad would do when his only daughter brought over her first boyfriend.

That caused me to think about how Logan and I got together. It was quite funny actually…

_Flashback_

"_Lilly, have you ever thought for a second that maybe you're not cupid, and that maybe Logan and I are actually just friends?" I said rolling my eyes._

_She's been trying to play matchmaker between Logan and I since we were 15…it's been a year and she still hasn't accomplished her goal._

"_Wake up and smell the coffee Veronica! God, you're almost as clueless as the donut is," Lilly responded as she grabbed our bathing suits from our connecting closet and put them on my bed. "You and Logan are meant for each other…you'll see."_

_We put our bathing suits on and walked downstairs and met Logan and Duncan outback by the pool. We decided to just chill at our house for the day and since it was nice out, the boys went swimming while me and Lilly laid out._

"_I think Keanu Reeves said it best when he said "whoa"…seriously Ronnie I think that's the most skin you've shown since…ever?" Logan said smirking._

"_Yeah well don't get used to it Logan, this is the last time I let Lilly dress me!"_

"_And ruin my fun? Please don't," Logan said smirking, before proceeding to do a cannon ball off of the diving board._

"_Believe in fate yet V?" Lilly said prancing past me towards the lounge chairs._

"_Not yet Lills," I said sitting down next to her._

_**Later into the night…**_

_After swimming we decided to sit up in my room and play our infamous game of 'Truth or Dare' which consisted of drinking up and the truths come out. Lilly had something planned. I could just feel it._

"_Logan, truth or dare?" Duncan asked about 30 minutes into our game._

"_I'm gonna go with truth on this one," Logan replied._

"_What'd you think of Veronica the first time you saw her?" Duncan asked smirking._

Oh she's good…she's real good. Having Duncan do her dirty work,_ I thought to myself._

"_I dunno, I thought she was hot," he said looking down at his hands._

"_I was twelve when you moved here!" I said, my mouth agape._

"_Oh, and like you weren't working it in your short shorts and your knee socks!" Logan laughed._

"_That was my soccer uniform!" I shrieked, punching him in the arm._

"_Whatever it totally worked!" he responded. "Now for my next victim…Lilly. Truth or dare? Never mind, like I need to ask. I dare you to go ask dearest Mommy to buy you a box of condoms for homecoming." Logan said as we all burst out laughing._

_The funny part…not because of Lilly's reaction. Because of what Celeste's reaction would be. When Lilly came back from here dare, we were still laughing hysterically and so was she._

"_Ok my turn! Ronnie, truth or dare?" Lilly asked._

"_Ummm, dare."_

"_I dare you to hook up with Logan!" _like I didn't see that coming.

"_Oh my god Lill, give it a rest will you! What's this gonna prove anyway…" I said trailing off._

_Since me and Logan were both sitting on my bed we just had to lean in. Our lips barely touch before I feel a spark shock at my lips. I immediately pull away and by the look in Logan's eyes I can tell he felt it too. Next thing I know he pulled my head towards his and fingers were twisted into his hair as we were engrossed into a passionate kiss._

_I guess I should stop doubting Lilly Kane._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Sorry dude, I-I didn't know she was yours," Tim said looking away from Veronica. "I'm gonna head t-to my uh next class. Don't worry Veronica, you can stay. I'll find my way, I think I know my way around now."

"Yeah well now you know, so don't make it a habit of staring. It's not nice," Logan told him taking my left hand into his, as I finished eating with my other hand.

Tim left the table quickly and as soon as he was out of earshot the rest of us cracked up laughing. Suddenly I smacked Dick across the head, remembering what he did.

"Ouch Ronnie! What the hell was that for?!" Dick said rubbing the back of his head, as everyone gave me confused looks.

"For inviting the creep to the party at MY house!" I said, stabbing my fork into a piece of chicken.

"Oh Ronnie, with all of us there, the guy won't do anything. He's like a fly compared to Logan. Just imagine how much shit he'd get himself into with DK and myself there!" he did make a valid point.

The rest of the day went by fast, and I only had one other class with Tim. I caught him staring at me a couple times, but I didn't really expect him to stop forever just because Logan said so.

As soon as the last bell of the day rung, I sprinted out of class so I could get to my locker, see Logan and get to practice on time. When I got there though, Logan was already there waiting. He even had my soccer bag in his hand. Have I mentioned how great of a boyfriend he is?


	3. The Three L's

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed this story so far! You guys don't know how happy I am that you guys like this story. I have never been so obsessed with a show than I am with Veronica Mars! I had taken a break from writing VM stories for a very long time because you can only watch so many re-runs before getting bored! If you guys have any suggestions, or things you'd like to see happen in this story let me know! Anyway, here's Ch. 3!

----------------------

_As soon as the last bell of the day rung, I sprinted out of class so I could get to my locker, see Logan and get to practice on time. When I got there though, Logan was already there waiting. He even had my soccer bag in his hand. Have I mentioned how great of a boyfriend he is?_

Later that night while Lills and I were working on the history project, I got a call on my cell. I quickly looked at the caller ID to see that it was unknown.

"Hello?" I asked after answering it.

The person on the other end didn't talk. All I could hear was a steady breathing.

"Hellooo?" I asked again, impatient and slightly creeped out. "If you don't talk now, I'm hanging up!!"

Not even 5 seconds later the call ended and I just stared at my phone in confusion.

"Who was that V?" Lilly asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"I don't know. It was an unknown caller and the other person was just breathing. Probably just a prank call." I told her. "Let's just finish up on the part we're working on it's already 10:30 and I need to shower and call Logan."

"Okay I get it, you want some alone time to continue your phone sex conversation from last night. I see how it is Miss Kane!" Lilly said prancing out of the room.

"Oh you know how it is Lilly. Maybe next time you can stay and we'll make it a threesome! Better yet, ask Dick to join. I'm sure he'd enjoy some Lilly-loving!" I called after her.

I could hear her infectious laughter trail down the hallway. I cleaned up the rest of the stuff from our project and put it on my desk. Deciding on taking a shower before calling Logan, I quickly stripped myself of my clothes and stepped into my large shower. Twenty minutes later I was dressed, refreshed and laying on my bed talking to Logan.

Our conversation was just like every other night's conversation. We discussed the upcoming party, the latest gossip at Neptune High, Dick's stupidity, Lilly's love for guys…but this conversation had a new topic.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm usually not, however when we were bashing Tim for his ogling eyes I coulda sworn there was something you weren't saying. This is quite unusual for you since you talk almost as much as Lilly does. 'Course Lills prefers to do other things with her mouth than to talk…" Logan said and I could just picture his sarcastic smirk plastered on his.

"You know if she heard you say that, she'd hit you. Not that it'd hurt much since she's Lilly, but she would still hit you. And yeah there is something I wasn't saying. But you need to promise you won't do anything irrational, okay?"

After I made him repeatedly promise he wouldn't do anything stupid, I replayed the events that happened before lunch. As soon as I mentioned that Tim had in fact known I was dating Logan, I could clearly hear something shatter on the other end of the line.

"Logan, you promised! Just breathe for me please? He's not going to do anything now, you already told him off and so did the other guys. I just told you because I thought you should know. Don't freak out about it or anything. It's in the past. If anything comes up again, you'll be the first person I tell," I reassured him before he did something stupid.

Don't get me wrong, I love Logan. I truly love him. But if someone where to mess with someone Logan cared for, then that person was screwed. Royally screwed.

Logan sighed before speaking. "Ronnie, you promise me all he did was hit your ass? He didn't try anything further on you did he?"

"No babe he didn't. If he had I would have went straight to you. You're the only guy I have on my mind…besides Shia Labeouf," I giggled.

"Ronica, I'm a way better kisser than that tool!" he complained.

"Well how would I know, I've never kissed Shia! At least not in real life…"

"You are a torture Veronica Kane," Logan sighed.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have it any other way. Alright babe I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm tired and Lilly loves waking me up early! I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow morning at school right?" I asked as I plugged my phone into it's charger on my bedside table, than flipped the lamp switch.

Immediately my room was enveloped in darkness, frightening me a little before I heard Logan's angelic voice, "As always. Goodnight bobcat, I love you."

Next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake by Lilly to start getting ready for school. As soon as I got out of bed I immediately walked over to my chi straightener and turned it on so it could heat up while I brushed my teeth.

While I straightened my hair, I thought of outfits to wear for the day before landing on the perfect outfit. A pair of low rise jeans with a green knit sweater top and gold ballet flats. I put in a thin headband that matched the color of my shoes. I quickly did my make-up, which I kept natural.

I noticed that Lilly wasn't in my room anymore so she must have already finished and went downstairs with Duncan. Not wanting to hold them up any longer, I grabbed my phone and my books, then went downstairs. As soon as I hit the bottom step I could hear my parents arguing over something in the kitchen. _Must be a day ending in a y!_

"Veronica let's go! Duncan left ten minutes ago to pick up Meg from school. I'll drive since your lover boy is picking you up after school today," Lilly said unlocking the door to her red convertible and tossing her books into the back seat.

"Sure. You know why Dad and Celeste were arguing?" I asked mimicking her motions before sliding into the passenger seat myself.

"Probably because it's a day ending in a y? When don't they fight V?" Lilly asked rhetorically, peeling out of the long driveway.

I took my I-pod touch out of my messenger bag and plugged it into the cord connecting to the sound system. I put on my favorite song, Nolita Fairytale by Vanessa Carlton.

_I know, you know, we don't see  
We sow our truth, wait patiently_

I walk the streets with a song in my head  
We ebb and we flow so  
Got my toes on my pup at the foot of my bed  
My heart always seems to know  
Now take the glitz back, I want the soul instead  
Cause I found some kind of fairytale

"So you excited for the party this weekend? What time do you think we should have it? Ooh, we should go shopping on Friday for new outfits! Should we wear dresses or skirts?" Lilly rambled off as she pulled up to a red light, using the time to fix her lipstick.

"Hmm I'm thinking maybe like 8? We don't want people to get wasted before like 11! And yeah we can go shopping but I have a practice till 4:15. As for the dresses or skirts, why don't we just see what there is at the mall, okay?" I said smiling as the light turned green.

About five minutes later Lilly and I made it to Neptune High and pulled into the spot next to Logan's yellow xterra, or big bird as I liked to call it! I undid my seatbelt and unhooked my I-pod from the wire. When I turned around to open the door I found it already open and Logan was standing there with my messenger bag over his shoulder, an outstretched hand waiting for mine to fill it. A smile immediately lit up my face as I placed my much smaller hand in his much bigger hand. Once the door was shut he bent down quite a bit (sorry, I can't help that he's a whole foot taller than me!) and placed a gentle, yet passionate kiss on my lips.

"Aw how cute!? I can see the headlines now, 'Neptune's Favorite Couple Gives a Show in the Parking Lot!' Good thing Logan doesn't have wondering hands or the magazine would sure be sold out!" Lilly teased as she linked her left arm through my right arm, allowing Logan to continue holding my left hand.

"And take away from your indiscretions? We just couldn't do that to you Lills, could we Ronnie?" Logan said smirking.

"Touché, Echolls. To-freaking-uché. So what are we doing for lunch? I'm thinking Luigi's, that way Veronica's appetite will be filled, and everyone else's moods will be good if Veronica is happy with the lunch choice of the day," Lilly said teasingly.

"Okay, what is with this whole 'crack on Veronica's appetite'? I can't help it if I can eat a lot!" I said pouting.

"Aw it's okay Ronnie, it's not your fault you have a large appetite. Lilly is just jealous. Right Lills?" Logan said as he reached over my head with his free hand and flicked Lilly in the head.

"If that's what it takes to get you to stop pouting, then yes I am jealous. Anyway who's on the immediate guest list for the party on Saturday? Obviously us three and the donut, I mean it's not a party if we're not there. Um Dick, Beaver or Cassidy or whatever he's called, Meg, Shelley, Troy, Madison, Caitlin, Hannah, Sean, Connor LARKIN, Casey, Caz, Martin, Mike, Jenna, Lindsay…who else?" Lilly stated as she pushed open the doors to the school.

"Umm what about Jessica, Brianna, Brandon, Brett, Charlie, Cecilia, Chris, Colin, Ciara, Eric, Jason, and Kate?" I added as the three of us marched through the halls, stopping at Logan's before going to mine and Lilly's lockers. "I'm thinking like $10 entry fee? That's $320 dollars so we can get about 16 bottles of sky with that, but we should also get beer too. Invite more people?"

"Yeah $10 sounds good so we can invite like 8 more people and make it an even 40. How about Will, Vinny, Victoria, Tommy, I guess Tim is going since the idiot invited him, Steve, Shane, Sammy, Ryan and then Kelly. So that's 10 more people which means we now have $420 and that's not including the losers that think its an open invitation. Ooh! I have a great idea. We print out special invitations and give them to the people we just listed and they have to present that at the door and the people that don't have them have to pay $15 to get in! GOD I'm a genius!" Lilly exclaimed as I stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You and you're crazy idea's Lills I swear. Logan you'll be in charge of the alcohol right? Make sure you get enough vodka though 'cause you know I hate beer, and so does Lills. I can't wait for this weekend! We haven't had the party at our place in forever!" I squealed jumping up and down excitedly.

Now it was Lilly's turn to raise an eyebrow at me. I opened my mouth to defend myself but Logan quickly silenced me with a kiss.

"Will you two stop it? You're like four-year-olds and I really hate having to always play referee! Now back to the kick ass party that's Saturday, I agree with Lills' idea. And yes I will get you enough vodka. Not that you need it Ronnie you're so tiny you get drunk on like cup 3! Unfortunately that does not go for Lilly; she usually has a bottle to herself," Logan stated as he grabbed the books out of my hand and shut my locker for me.

"Okay whatever Logan, I say we put Ronnie in charge of the invitations because she's best with a computer and she'll know how to put it in code on the computer. Put them on pretty paper V! Like lime green or blue! When you're done make sure you print out a few extra in case we forgot anyone and give them all to me. I'll hand them out." Lilly said as she started walking away to her first period class ever so gracefully.

She was excited. Anyone with eyes could see that. Lilly's a party animal and all of Neptune has seen her in party mode. While Lilly and I were fraternal twins, we were like polar opposites, yet we were still best friends. She was a party animal, loved boys, and loved making a scene and being the center of attention. Me, on the other hand, liked small gatherings with my close friends, loved only one boy, and hated being the center of attention. Dad always told us that we bring out the best in each other, saying I "tamed Lilly while Lilly made me live big, experience teenager stuff". Celeste seemed to think we brought the worst out of each other, saying Lilly was a burden to the family's public image and that I was too nosey for my own good. Dad and Celeste were always arguing over me and Lilly, but one thing they could agree on was the one thing they shared—Duncan. Celeste loved going out of her way for her "perfect son" and dad couldn't wait for him to take the reins at Kane Software.

Logan and I walked hand in hand to my first period class, which I shared with Tim.

"I'll see you at lunch? I'll be the one with about four containers full of food," Logan said as we stood outside the door to my classroom, as the remaining students started heading off to their classes to make it in time.

"You are so funny Echolls. Remind me why I'm dating you? It can't be just because of your looks…can it?" I asked standing on my tippy-toes to reach his lips.

When we pulled back from the kiss I took the messenger bag from his shoulder and walked into my English room, taking my usual seat near the back. We didn't have assigned seats but everyone usually sat in the same spot, give or take a few people. I started pulling out my textbook, notebooks and a pen that I would need for class when I felt someone standing above me. I looked up, surprised to see Tim standing there.

"Uhh, can I help you?" I asked, unsure of how to acknowledge his presence.

"Yeah, I just uh, well I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was totally uncalled for. I just got out of a serious relationship back in Arizona and you just look a lot like my girlfriend. I guess I got a little carried away. I hope that we can be friends?" Tim asked as he took the empty seat to the right of mine.

"Yeah, we can be friends. And don't worry about. Just don't do it again, I may not be as forgiving…and neither will my friends," I told him jokingly, but we both knew I was right.

"Oh trust me, I know. I've been hear not even a week and I've heard about nothing other than the fabulousness that is Lilly Kane, the parties your group, commonly referred to as the '09ers', throw, and the golden couple Veronica Kane and Logan Echolls. Also, something about the 'Fab Four'." Tim said looking quite impressed for our everyday Neptune habits.

"That sounds like the normal gossip that's floating through the halls. What exactly did you hear about the 'Fab Four'?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me like it always does.

"Just that you guys are the four people you don't EVER want to piss off or mess with. Especially you." Tim said as the teacher walked into the room just as the final bell rang through the school.

"Me? Why me? Lilly does much more damage than I do in the drama department. Revenge is my thing, but I don't execute it nearly as harshly as she does. And Logan's the one with the temper. They're the ones no one should want to piss off, not me."

"You know, you're not as smart as you think you are."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

"The reasons you just listed are exactly the reason why everyone in this whole school doesn't even dare attempt to cross paths with the 'Fab Four' and especially you. You think if someone were to screw with you or do something that Logan and Lilly would let them get away with it? Trust me, I've experienced crossing paths with Logan Echolls and from the stories I've heard about him I'm surprised all I got was a stern talking and a call out in front of the most popular people in school," Tim stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah well just thank the heavens that I was there otherwise they would have done much more damage. And don't be stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. Next time I won't stop him."

_If there is anything I learned in my life, besides the fact that money talks, is that loyalty is a big thing between best friends. The 'Fab Four' lives by the three L's: Love, Loyalty, and Liquor._


End file.
